How He Became
by Kiss and Kill
Summary: What ever happened to Roxas after Sora was revived? Here's my idea on things. First fic in a loooong time.


Well. First fic in who knows how long. I haven't died and I haven't turned into a fingerless toad that can't type. I've just bounced from writing todrawing and the back again.

Anyhow, here's a fic dedicated to Roxas all the crap he goes through. We never truly know what happens to him inside Sora's heart or how he made Sora whole again. So here's how I thought it might happen. And added a cute little twist in the end. Short but sweet that makes you mushy on the inside. I hope you like it! D

* * *

The light was bright. Even with his eyes closed it hurt. But he couldn't move his hand to cover his face. He couldn't move at all.

_Roxas._

"What...?"

_You need to open your eyes_

"But it hurts."

_You must try._

He didn't want to. The light hurt. It was to much.

The ground was warm and soft but the air was still and heavy. He couldn't feel anything. Just think with a light and blurred mind. Until a sharp pain sent a jolt of shock through him. The light became less bright, everything dulled and lessened. The pain was gone, but so was the softness.

_The one time I ask any of you and you ignore me. Come on, Roxas. Don't be hard headed. What will the others think?_

Roxas groaned and lifted a hand to his throbbing head, the moment seeming to drag on. Where was he...? He slowly opened his eyes and blinked at the pure starch white above him. Was he at the castle? And who was talking to him?

"You are so silly, Roxas. Come on, now. Up you go!" A slim hand grasped his and pulled him up right, his still un focused eyes seeing a bright smile. "I need you to pose for me one last time. This is the last important step. I'm sure you want to make him himself again. It was all you ever wished for. At least, that's what Riku said." Roxas gave his head a shake as Namine's smiling face came into view.

"Namine?" She nodded and stood up, giving the skirt of her dress a brush. Her sketch book was tight in her hands along with a pencil. "Where are we?" he asked, wobbling to his feet as well.

"A place where we can help someone that needs you," she whispered and let her smile fade a bit. "Will you let me draw you one last time?"

Roxas shook his head and looked around. It was white. Everything was white. But not the white of The Castle That Never Was. It was a soft comforting white. He felt at ease, but still confused as all worlds. "Why? Please, just tell me where we are and why we're here." She shook her head and a chair appeared in a plume of darkness.

"I can't tell you anything. You should already know." Namine tapped a finger to his chest and pulled her hand away into a fist. "Now stand right there. I need to draw you, exactly right this time." She sat on the chair and immediately started drawing. All Roxas could do was stand for her and glare.

She confused him, but so did everything else. He could remember nothing but bits and pieces, but Namine stood out most of all. That was it. Roxas closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and let it out. He just had to stop trying to understand and take it in for now. It would have to slow down sometime.

"I'm done, Roxas." Roxas opened his eyes as Namine stood and pulled the paper from her pad. "I want to say, I hope to see you soon. I've already told you this before, but I doubt you can remember. What happens after this will be forgotten until you are whole again. Please, do not be angry with him or anyone else. It's none of their faults. Only ours to bare. Be happy, with what you can grasp." She set the paper down on the floor and it faded into the soft white color, his face staring up at him in vivid colors.

Before he had a chance to react, the plum of darkness came up and she stepped back into it, disappearing along with the chair. He stumbled forward after her, and his hand went through nothing but air. "No... Please don't go. I have so many questions." He clenched his hand into a fist and glared at the picture. "Perfect. What am I supposed to do now?"

As the words left his mouth, a ray of light burst up from the ground, a gust of air pushing him back into a wall. And he ceased to feel.

* * *

It was dark. He felt cool and calm, even peaceful if the tiny bit of fear would go away. But that never would. The darkness never allowed you to stop fearing. Ever. If only he could find some light. Just a little and he would stop the fear.

Roxas looked around, he feet feeling odd on the soft ground. The distant lapping of water echoed all around, but he saw nothing but darkness. Then in the distance a tiny glimmer of something caught his eye. It was what he was looking for! The light to banish the fear. He took off at a run, the ground giving way under his feet and slowing him down. It felt as though is was holding him. Keeping him from the light.

It was. The darkness was slipping up his legs, wrapping around tight to keep him in place. Then the ground slowly began to pull him under, the dark strands creeping higher yet. Roxas gasped and held a hand out to the light as it seeming to grow brighter and closer. Then another hand took his, pulling him out of the darkness. The soft glow surrounded him and he rolled forward, arms holding tightly around the one of light.

_You're okay now. Don't worry. I'll protect you from the darkness._

Kind blue eyes looked down at him, the same as his own. "Sora..." he whispered, and grasped the other boy's hand tightly. "It's you!" His mind was filled with a rush of memories. Kairi, Axel, Namine, the Kind, Donald, Goofy, everyone! He lips formed each name and his eyes filled with tears. He was keeping Sora from all of them. He needed to make it right.

He shook his head and choked back a sob. It was his fault! "Sora! Please, go back. I have no right to take anything from you." Sora smiled and pulled Roxas to his feet.

_Are you sure?_

Roxas nodded his head and rubbed the tears from his cheeks. A weak smiled graced his lips. "Please, take it all. Just keep them safe. I need nothing anymore. I don't exsist." The boy nodded his head and held out his hand, head tilted slightly to the side. Roxas placed his hand in the other and squeezed. "Get rid of the evil, Sora. Make everything right again." The last thing he saw was the tears from Sora and the relief that overcame him.

* * *

The air was breezy and warm with a hint of the sea in it. The sand beneath his hands was just as warm as the air and the water lapped gently at the shore. He felt at peace. Everything was at peace and he was the one who had worked to give it to all the worlds. It was something he could be proud of for the rest of his life.

_Hey! I helped to ya know!_

Sora jumped and looked around. "Wh-who said that?" he exclaimed and glared. "Who's there?" A light laugh followed his words and he heart warmed a bit.

_It's me. Roxas! I told you I'd never leave you. I did give you quite a bit of help. Along with Riku._ _Give credit where the credit is deserved._

"Roxas? But I thought that-"

_I was part of you now? Well, I am. But that doesn't mean I can't add my own little tid bits every now and then. Now that there's less evil in the worlds, I can finally add the bit I've been saving for. Wonderful job! I only wish I could have fought along side you. Least Namine was still there to help._

Sora smiled and rubbed the spot where his heart was. "Yeah. It was a good thing she was there. Say, what exactly do you do in there all the time? I mean, you don't exactly have a body."

_I'm what you would call a conscience. I help you with all those hard to answer questions and whisper to you when you just know your doing something bad. That's what everyone's Nobody is. They just don't truly become until a person losses their heart. We get pulled away from the heart because we're just extra luggage to the Heartless._

"Well, I never really thought of it that way."

_Yeah. Only Namine, you, and I know it. Though I'm sure Namine told Kairi. This is going to be the last time I'm ever going to be able to talk to you. Unless you go through the darkness again like you did with Riku. And I might suggest that you don't. Not fun for me in here. So, bye. I'll always be in your heart. Just ask for help and the idea will come to you if I can help._

The warmth faded and Sora sighed. So Roxas wasn't truly gone. He smiled and rubbed his temples. Maybe his headaches were just Roxas getting mad. Maybe it was time he had another talk with Kairi. Sora stood up, dusted off his pants and started back to his group of friends throwing a Blitz ball about. Roxas was there and wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

* * *

You must have liked it if you read all the way down here! Review please! Make this rusty writer happy.


End file.
